riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
HMS New Titan
The New Titan was the old HMS Titan that sunk after hitting an Ice burg in 1909. After 27 years of being left on the Surface by the Continental's who were currently residing on her, Titan was given a new design, one reference to a destroyer, and even gave her the ability to gain the same fate as her sister Ornimus. With one touch of soul dust, Titan was now talking and breathing in the Europe's final years in 2598. 27 Years after Titan's Rise 'Titan's Rise 1989' After about 79 dark and silent years of laying down at the bottom of the North Atlantic Highland Rivera and the Continentals entered the Atlantic in order to pay for their sins in 1912, and they planned on raising the ship to the surface in order for the Titan to see day light again. Rudder-1 and R.96 searched the seas endlessly for any signs of the wreckage, but nothing was found except for a few of the funnels that detached during the sinking, and one of the debris that Jonathan Mallard missed during his exploration of the Titan in 1987. In the year 1989, After many seasons of endless searching and still with nothing found the Continentals called for one last search before giving up in despair. At 12:00 midnight the Continentals returned to the north Atlantic and began the search all over again. They swept the ocean bottom for about 7 to 10 hours, but still found nothing, until Young Rivera actually bumped into the ship's haul, that was fortunately still strong, due to organic bacteria, that keep the ship being pulled together, despite it being broken in 2. 5 Minutes later the rest of the Continentals find the Stern section and began to carefully move back into place with the bow section, and sealed it together with the help of Aura oil from Europe's supply of Regian Repair oil. After the sealing was completed the Continentals got aboard and placed a Air bubble in the grand stair case, and Shark Roran, began to pump. The ship hoisted off the ocean floor and began to rise towards the surface. Finally By late noon on December 3rd, of 1989 the Titan burst from the underneath the waves and was surfaced again, after being under the sea for about 81 dark and silent years. Design Titanic's new Make over began in the early months of 2015. The Continental's after towing her from the drifting North Atlantic Sinking location, back to Belfast Harbor on the 14th, of May. After her arrival in the harbor, the Continental's gathered a large sack of Soul Dust and left in a nearby were house where they planned on bringing the once sunken Ocean liner to life, but before any of that can happen the Continental's decided to first repair her and re design her from an Ocean liner into a new powerful Destroyer. Eras 'Artemis Era' The Artemis Era was New Titan's fist Era, after being commissioned by the Continentals in 2016. New Titan however became a war ship in supporting the country of Ireland during the European Civil War. She was known to defend her native home port of Belfast. She was also known to end up, sinking a sum total of about up to 20-50 ships making her a Sea legend for Navel Warfare. New Titan was called to take apart for an Irish Invasion of Norway in later 2018, but the operation ended in failure mostly due to the Irish Artemis Legion being ill Equipped for the terrain, and pour weather conditions. Ireland than attempted to try and Invade, Greece, but despite major success on the Islands, the Irish advance never made it to Athens. New Titan despite her loyalty to her own home country of Ireland, refused to attack Rudder-1's naval ports along the Jord Pennisula. This antic caused her too lose respect from her native Continental, and country. After a huge argument, with Hunter Core Roran, she left Belfast on October 14th, 2018, and became a Greek Warship, who at the time would never accept her into thinking she is a spy from Ireland. 'Universal Era' 'Hail Era' 'The After Era' Fire Arms New Titan's turrets and Deck guns were designed, on the condition of her mood. The crew as well who were aboard her at the time would be open fire with normal rounds of Energy weapons aboard her deck. Major Moods Flirty: Sends a little small sting, This power was known toward Rudder-1 during the years of the European Civil War... Saddened: Power to the turrets are weakened and will not be able to cause much damage... Disappointing: Power to the Turrets are mostly known to be less lethal but more Stinging towards Rudder-1 or a Soul Regian... Angry: Power to the guns raise at the point of destruction with enough power to destroy an entire aircraft carrier... The guns of New Titan was known to be based off of her mood, but after many days since her creation she had to learn how to use the turrets by shooting several floating objects in the water off the bay of Belfast, during the years of the European Civil War to mark enemy vessels of the rivaled continent of Europe during the year 2016... Years On Ura 'Reunited with Ornimus' Personality Though an old ship from 1908, Titan's personality is no different from those of 14 to 15 year old girls. Many people believe that she was known to be a Teenager trapped in the body of a huge Ocean Liner. Titanic also consists of a mature side, similar to her sister ship Ornimus, and would sometimes respond to Rudder 1's stupidity with, with a Depth Charge on both his bow and conning tower. She also composes of a small temperamental side, when ever she is reminded about the year 1909 the date of her sinking she would throw a small fit, mostly due to the fact that she despises most defiantly. She however shows a few terms of romance toward Rudder 1 when she became a Destroyer, and was brought to life again in 2016. She was shown to be over protective of the Submarine, during the events of the Third World War, and up. In the years of the After Era, Titan and Ornimus were known to have huge motherly sides, toward the A Walkers, of the Continent of Arora from 4077 throughout the rest of the After Era after the events of Europe's Corruption in 2598. Trivia *''Titan's New design was not as different to her normal design in 1908. The only thing that was considered different was that her Funnels and crows nest have been replaced by Turrets, Deck Guns, and cargo cranes, for war...'' *''Titan didn't come alive until the crash of 2016...'' *''Titan finally arrived In New York City in 2024 in World War III as a supporting vessel, During the Artemis Invasion of the U.S.'' *Though an old Ship, Titan's personality is similar to those of a 12 to 14 year old girls, simbolizing that she could be the youngest girl ship in Europodian History... *''Titan never reunited with her older Sister Olymponia until the After Era, in 4077...'' *''Though now remodled to be a destroyer, Titan's size was the same to her normal self as an Ocean Liner before her sinking in 1912...'' *''Titan played a major role in the Third World War as a major support ship for ground invasions. She even was used to attack the resistance forces in the Bronx in the 2024 attack...'' Category:Vehicle Log Category:Continental Lovers Category:War Machines Category:Artemis Imperial Naval Vessels Category:Females Category:Characters who are of Corish Decent Category:Characters who are of Highlandish Decent Category:Formally Deceased Beings Category:Animated Ocean Vessels